The Silence in the Sky
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: People try to escape the horrors of reality. They try to cover up reality with a fantasy. A fantasy where everything is perfect. When in reality, it's not. Join Tris as she and many others face the horrors of their world just to survive and thrive. (Romance)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the story I have been wanting to try out for awhile. Sorry if anybody used or was planning on using this plot/idea, I didn't know that it was used or something. Now, I'm not using every exact detail, I'm just using some details/events that have been on the Attack on Titan anime. I think there is a manga but I haven't read it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or Attack on Titan**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Tris

Abnegation. One of the five great walls that protect us from the outside world. And by us, I mean the people of Dellmeadow. Dellmeadow was created by a man named Wendell Umiacien. Who was kind, selfless, brave, intelligent and honest.

Before the Great War, which was centuries ago, Wendell was warned about a great disaster that could wipe more than half of the Earth's population. Wendell, having a family and knowing that many innocents may die, built great walls. Barricading at least 7 villages he had lived by. Together, they formed Braella. Or so the story goes.

Braella is split into five factions. Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Candor and Erudite. Based on the five virtues Wendell possessed.

The people of Abnegation care and tend for the sick and helpless. The people of Amity are the farm workers who plant and collect the food we eat. The people of Candor help Braella keep peace. The people of Dauntless are mostly soldiers who protect Braella from the things outside of the eighty meter high wall. And finally, the people of Erudite are the scientists who study the origin of these creatures and why they prey on humans.

The creatures outside of the walls are Titans. Giants who are as tall as a two story building. Some taller than that. With teeth the size of doors. Red, wide eyes and a sick, twisted grin that could keep you up for weeks. Maybe months. Some wear rags. Some are butt naked. And a few don't have any skin.

The people of Braella seem to have forgotten about the dangers right outside the great walls. Less and less people volunteer to protect the city. More and more die because they don't give two shits as they venture into the outside world recklessly.

The people of Braella are stupid enough to think that we're safe when in reality, we're never safe.

"Tris?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Caleb, my brother, gently shakes my shoulder.

I slowly open my eyes to see Caleb's dark green eyes staring into mine.

Caleb is probably one of the most attractive boys in Abnegation. He inherited our father's green eyes and dark brown hair. While gaining our mother's dimples. He also has tan skin, which girls find attractive in a guy. And he isn't that skinny but he has gained some muscles over the summer while working on the farms helping the Amity. But when he's at home, his inner nerd comes out of his shell.

But I'm the ugly duckling of the family. Small chested, untalented, short sixteen year old girl. With long, dirty blonde hair, dull grey/blue eyes and pale skin. And instead of helping and caring for the sick and injured, I watch the Dauntless.

I've always admired the Dauntless. Their courage and bravery stick out to me. While the four other factions look at them and automatically think that they're brutes. 'Hellions' or so my dad calls 'em.

"It's almost three o'clock. Mom wants us home by three thirty." He says as he sits down in front of me.

My head falls back and hits the trunk of an old willow tree. I look up at the clear blue sky.

"Can't we just relax for a little bit longer?" I ask as I pick at the green blades of grass by my long grey skirt.

Caleb sighs.

"Beatrice, I wish we could but-" Caleb is cut off by a bell.

The gate's bell.

I gasp.

"The Dauntless soldiers are back!" I exclaim.

I jump up and pull Caleb up with me.

"Oh Lord." Caleb mumbles as I pull him towards the cement grey houses.

I decide to take a short cut by the Dell River behind the governor of Abnegation, Marcus's house. We follow the river until we see some of the Abnegation, Candor, Amity, and Erudite, all gathered in a group in the center of Dell Plaza, as the gate opens.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... Did you guys like it? I'm sorry that it's so short I just want to know if people like it instead of wasting my time on a story that people don't like.<strong>

**But please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and Secrets and Free will be updated really soon!**


	2. New Blood

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it. :) Please read the note at the bottom. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Divergent**** or Attack on Titan**

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Blood<span>**

Tris

Only thirty Scout Regiments (the Dauntless soldiers who venture outside) survived. Either injured or bruised. But that's because of their recklessness. And the commander's lack of discipline and training.

In two years, I'll be able to join them. To train, to fight, to kill. Unless something happens.

Caleb shifts uncomfortably beside me as an old frail woman stumbles in front of the soldiers, eyes searching the area. As if she were looking for something.

"Sebastian!? Sebastian, stop hiding. Please!" She says, voice quavering.

She clutches the hem of her thin, grey jacket as her hazel eyes dart the are. She slowly and clumsily stumbles toward one of the elite soldiers.

The soldier's brown eyes harden as he looks down at her, the old woman on her wobbly knees. She clutches at the hem of the soldiers black pants.

"Where's Sebastian?!" She cries.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Eric!" He says. "Bring... Bring Sebastian." He commands.

"Yes Sir!" Eric salutes as he grabs something from one of the brown horses bags and brings it to the elite soldier.

The elite soldier grabs the box and holds it in his hands. He heaves a heavy sigh and shakes his head.

"This is all that was left from Sebastian." He says as he opens the box to reveal a bloody arm.

Caleb flinches. He never liked the sight of blood. Or anything gory.

The crowd remains silent as the woman begins to weep. Tears rapidly fall down her cheeks. She screams in pain. She hugs the hand against her chest. Finally, she looks up.

"Did he die fighting?" She rasps.

"Excuse me?" The soldier asks.

"Did he die trying to save humanity? Did he die for a good cause?!" The woman cries.

The soldier is taken aback. I'm guessing that's a no.

"He... He died trying." The soldier says before getting back on his horse and leading the Scout Regiments back to Dauntless Compound.

The crowd slowly turn away, some Abnegation stay to help the poor old woman. But I stand there for a moment.

Should I really become a Scout Regiment? Is it really worth the risk?

I stare hard at the dirt path.

Yes, it is. Unless you don't mind living like livestock for the rest of your life.

I mean look at us, we're living in a cage. Growing and keeping fed, like cattle. We're just gonna end up as Titan food unless we do something about it!

"Tris," Caleb says, grabbing my hand. "It's almost three thirty."

I sigh. "Fine,"

"And Beatrice," Oh Lord. "I know that you want to join the Dauntless Scout Regiment."

I tense up.

"What? Are you crazy? Why would I want to risk my life for such a good reason?" I mumble.

Caleb rolls his eyes.

"Caleb, please don't tell mother and father!" I beg as he drags me towards the river.

Caleb remains silent. "I don't know if I can Beatrice."

* * *

><p>Once we arrive at our two story, grey cement house, we find mother standing on the porch tending the different flowers she has. She always tends her plants when she's nervous or worried.<p>

"Mother?" I call out.

Her head jerks towards us. Strands of blonde hair fall from her high bun.

She wipes her hand on an old rag and clutches her long grey skirt as she runs down the steps.

"Caleb! Beatrice! Oh God, where were you two?" She asks, the skin on the end of her eyes crinkling as she had her hands on our shoulders.

"We were in Dell Plaza. The Scout Regiments just came back from their last mission." Caleb explains.

Mom sighs in relief.

"How many soldiers were there?" She asks as we climb up the steps of the porch.

"Thirty. Only thirty made it." I say.

Once we get inside of the house, I make my way to the wooden dining table. Caleb follows suit. I set the plates and glasses on the table with some help from Caleb.

My mother stands before the stove. Stirring whatever she had made in a pot. It smells delicious. My stomach grumbles.

Caleb chuckles as heat rushes into my cheeks.

Just then, there's a knock at my door.

"Beatrice, do you mind getting the door? I think it may be your father." Mother says.

"Sure, mother." I say as I get up from my seat and walk towards the door.

I open the door to reveal Eight.

Eight has changed dramatically over the past years. It's been years since he has changed his name. I remember when we were just kids. Talking about the outside world. I remember when his parents left. They left Eight with his grandfather to journey into the outside world. To be free.

I remember how Caleb, Eight and I would make plans to leave. To follow his parent's footsteps. But that all changed when we received the news. The news of his parent's death.

Eight fell into a weak depression. He'd still be cheery and happy. But you can tell that on the inside, he's broken.

Eight has tanned skin. With brown eyes that fade to an outer ring of black. He has a slight hooked nose and his small smile. His short black hair gently flows in the wind. His black sleeves are rolled up, revealing several bracelets that range from strings to braids to bracelets with spikes and points on them. On his right hand, on the middle finger is a skull ring.

"Hey Tris, mind if I could come in?" He asks.

"Of course not, Eight. You're always welcome here." I say as he comes in.

I shut the door and lead him to the dining table.

"Mother, Eight's here." I say, pointing to Eight as he takes a seat at the table.

"Oh it's lovely to see him. How are you Eight? How's that old man of your's?" Mother smiles.

"We're doing fine, thank you. How are you and Mr. Prior?" Eight asks.

"I've told you to call me Andrew, Eight. How is that so hard to follow?" A deep voice booms.

We jerk towards the sound to see father. His brown hair slightly ruffled from the wind outside. Dark green eyes full of light and happiness. The end of his lips curved into a wide grin.

Mother grins as she makes her way towards father's side. She kisses his cheek as if to say 'hello'.

I've always wondered what'd it be like to have a husband. A lover. Someone who'll respect me. Care for me. Love me like no one has before.

I push the thought from my head. Not now. Not here.

Dinner was peaceful. We had our laughs and smiles. Until Caleb blurted out those horrid words;

"Beatrice wants to join the Scout Regiment." He clasps his mouth shut. Eyes wide in fear.

Mother chokes on her soup.

"Beatrice? Is this true?" She manages.

"What if it is?" I mumble.

The next thing I know, mother's hands are clutching my shoulders. Making me face her.

"Beatrice Grace Prior! You better not join those...those hellions! It's too dangerous!" She yells.

Anger bubbles inside of me.

Does she think I'm weak? Does she think I won't survive in this world?

I shove her away from me.

"So you don't believe in me?" I ask.

Her eyes widen. She let's go of my shoulders and looks me right in the eye.

"It's not that, Beatrice. I've always believed in you and Caleb. I will continue believing in you two. I just don't want to lose what's important to me." She says.

My eyes widen as they dart around the room. They find Eight's eyes, Caleb's and my father's eyes.

My head is spinning. Heart pounding.

I need to get out of here.

So I do. I run and burst through the door. I don't know where I'm going. But I don't care.

* * *

><p>Hey so before you start hating on me, saying I stole t0bias3aton's character and all that stuff, let me explain to you that t0bias3aton is like my best bud! He wanted to be in the story soo yeah :) and please check out his new story, Blackthorn Prep!<p>

Oh and I might make this story M rated for all of the things coming in future chapters but don't worry, I'll warn you when an M rated chapter comes.

Please review, favorite and follow!


	3. It Started with a Boom

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! Heres a new chapter!**

**AND EIGHT IS NOT FOUR, He's an OC. And belongs to t0bias3at0n, one of my best friends. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or ****Attack on Titan**

**¡Attention!**

**The following may have M rated things like bloody gore but not too much for as this is the very first chapter with blood. **

**Please take caution if you don't like reading about blood or harsh things**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It Started With a Boom<span>**

* * *

><p><span>Here's how the walls and gates are formatted.<span>

•— Wall • -Gate •—/— Double Wall/Stronger Wall

* * *

><p>—-Factionless- — -<span>Abnegation<span>- — -Factionless-—

—- Factionlesss -—

* * *

><p>— - <span>Amity<span> - — -Candor - —

* * *

><p>—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/— /-Erudite-\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\—\

* * *

><p>—-Factionless- —/—/—/—/—/-Dauntless- —/—/—/—/—/ -Factionless -—

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/— - —/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

* * *

><p><strong><span>3D Maneuvers <span>**

This gear allows the user to fight in a a 3D space. Mostly because the steel wire that comes out of the belt needs something to attach itself to so that the user can use the gas that sends the user hurdling towards the target. If used in a 2D space, chances are that you'll kill yourself before getting eaten by a Titan.

* * *

><p>Tris<p>

"Tris! Please stop!" Eight shouts not too far behind me.

I look at my surroundings to see that I'm at Dell Plaza. I come to stop. I hunch over, hands on my knees, taking in deep breaths.

"Tris! Finally... We...caught *cough* up to... You..." Caleb pants and coughs. Caleb's cheeks are flustered and damp in sweat.

Eight does the same thing. Sweat glistens on his forehead. I must look similar to them. Cheeks flustered, hair soaked in sweat.

"Sorry it's just.. It's just that mom picks the most absurd places and time to argue and punish me." I say.

Caleb nods. "Let's go back. It's almost sundown and mother is worried." He says.

Eight and I nod.

As we're walking down the river, we hear a couple of loud, booming voices.

I look up to see five men, laughing and drinking some booze.

"Did you see the Scout Regiments? There were seventy of those soldiers before they went on the damn mission!" A man with a brown, scraggly beard and big, hairy eyebrows says.

"I heard that the old woman down the street, Mrs. Wilson, lost her son. What was his name? Robert?" A man with a bald head asks.

"No you old dumbass! Robert is Mr. Black's boy!" A man with a black mustache and black, shaggy hair says.

"Oh..." The man with the bald head says.

They all laugh and sip some more booze.

Across the river, some children laugh and shout as they chase each other around the playground. On the benches in front of the playground, are presumably their parents, talking and laughing about God knows what.

"Sometimes I wonder why people are like this nowadays." Eight (A/N Incase you didn't read the top note, Eight is not Four) says, staring at the people around us, doing what normal people would do in everyday lives.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks.

"I mean, why do people act like there's nothing behind the wall? Just because the walls haven't been touched for centuries, doesn't mean that they'd be touched today. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Next year." Eight says.

I nod, understanding what he means.

Caleb shrugs. "They want to live in a fantasy. A paradise. They want to escape the horror. Either by ignoring it or hiding it. That's just how humans work. We're each different in so many unique ways. Our minds think differently. Brains function quickly or slowly."

"That's true. We're all different. We have different opinions. Different interests. Different dislikes. But there's one thing that people need to get through their thick skull. Life is a pain in the ass. Life finds so many different ways to hurt you. Because life is unpredictable." I say.

They nod, still staring at the kids.

Just as I'm about to start walking, there's a bright flash and a boom. The trembles beneath our feet, causing us to lose balance. The left side of my face fits the ground along with the palms of my hands and knees. My face stings. I struggle to look up. Only to wish I hadn't.

On the wall of Abnegation, is a giant, colossal red, skinless hand. Gripping the top of the wall. And behind it, is the most ugliest, most horrifying face of a Titan. It's large mouth us curved into a sneer.

My eyes widen in fear as it grips the wall tighter and another loud BOOM! I squeeze my eyes shut. And open them only to see the Titan gone and a huge hole in Wall Abnegation. A gust of wind blows throughout the area. Huge boulders and debris fly through the air. Everything seems to be in slow motion. The boulders and debris crushing buildings and people. People are crying and screaming.

People seem to be fleeing to the inner wall of the Factionless. The people who don't have that much money, but have the protection and transportation.

Just then, the ground begins to shake. The sudden impact makes me fall on the side of my cheeks again. I open my eyes to see titans walking through the hole. My eyes widen as they set off into the direction of my house. Mom and dad.

"Mom, dad!" I screech as I clumsily get up and bolt to our house.

I look around to see the people of the Abnegation Wall are being eaten or squashed by Titans. All I see is blood and lifeless bodies on the ground, hanging out of windows or in the titans' grasp.

The house that's always surrounded in green and colorful plants and trees. The house that always has a certain charm to it to make it feel like home to any one. The house that my parents are in. Is right around the corner.

My feet come to a stop. The house that I've grown up in. The house that my parents were in, is crushed by a huge boulder.

"Mom! Dad!" I screech as I bolt towards the crushed house.

"Mom!" I cry as I see my mother under one of the pillars that held the house outside, where she held her plants.

Her head slowly looks up. Her blonde hair is messy and out of place. Blood is smeared on her right cheek. Her blue eyes are wide in alert and fear.

"Beatrice, Caleb..." She says weakly.

I turn around and to my surprise, Caleb but no Eight.

"Caleb, pick up the other end of the pillar. Quickly!" I shout.

Caleb rushes over to mom and grips the pillar that's crushing her lower body parts.

"Children, please go! Run to safety while you can!" She shouts.

"No! I'm not leaving you here to die!" I screech.

"I'm not either. Beatrice, start lifting the pillar!" Caleb says, trying to keep calm, unlike me, who's eyes are crying a river.

I grip the pillar, using all of my strength and stamina to lift the damn thing but my fingertips slip, causing it to fall back down. Not like I have lifted it that high.

"The pillar crushed my legs. So I cannot run. Do you know what this means?!" Mothers asks.

Through my tear-blurred vision, I could see mom holding Caleb's hand and her other hand, reaching out for mine.

"No mom, we can carry you!" I manage as I let her hold my hand.

It always felt warm and comforting. But it's different now, knowing that danger lurks in ever corner.

Just then, the ground trembles and shakes. Then a second time. We look up in horror to see a smiling Titan. It smiles as if it likes to kill, to ruin people's lives.

My widens so much, I feel as if someone sit he'd my eyelids to the skin beneath my eyebrows.

"Caleb! Hurry! Mom, where's dad?" I ask.

"He went out to the Factionless inner gate. Their were some issues with Marcus and the Factionless." She says.

The father should be safe. Right?

"Beatrice, lift!" Caleb says, grunting as he tries to carry the wooden pillar with all of his might.

"Kids, get out of the way!" A loud voice booms.

I look over my shoulder to see Amar, instructor of the soldiers trainee squad, gliding through the air. Sharp sword in each hand.

He lands swiftly on the ground before us, his dark tanned skin glistening in sweat.

"Natalie, we're gonna get you outta here." He says as he puts away his sword.

"No Amar, I won't last that long. Just take my children and go!" Mom demands.

Amar is taken aback. But he quickly recomposes himself. He glances at the smiling Titan.

Amar withdraws his two swords and launches the steel wire at a building. Then clicks a small trigger to release the gas behind him, and fly into the air.

"No Amar! Don't fight it!" Mom cries.

Amar doesn't answer as he glares at the titan's back. He then launches himself at the titan's back. Before coming to a stop when the fifteen meter tall titan turns around.

Amar is frozen in fear. The Titan takes one step forward before Amar flies back to us. He grabs Caleb and holds him under his left arm while he carries me on his right arm. I turn in his grasp to hold on to his back. Only to see my mother still crushed under the pillar.

"Amar, go back! Go back! Mom!" I cry.

"Beatrice! Caleb! I love you, don't you ever forget that!" She cries.

The Titan hears my mother's cries as he slowly stomps his way to the ruins of our house. He digs and digs through the house until he finally picks up my mother. Her crushed legs dangling in the titan's grasp. Her arms seem to be stuck as she struggles in his grasp. Her right arm seems to be free as she pounds on his index finger which is curled around her. The Titan seems to be annoyed by her pounds and struggles as he brings up his other hand, wraps it around her upper body and pulls on her. There's a sickening crack and sharp screech of pain.

Tears start to fall rapidly down my cheeks.

Once he removes one of his hands, I could see my mother's limp body dangling as he opens his mouth. He slowly brings her towards his mouth.

"STOP! Mom!" I shriek as her body is between his teeth and he chomps down on her. Blood flies through the air as he gulps and smiles. More blood trickles down his chin and onto his chest. My mother's blood.

"You bastard! You retarded animal! One day, one day I will kill you all! I'll especially kill you!" I cry as the Titan looks at us and smiles with blood stained teeth.

* * *

><p>The people of Braella were suddenly reminded that all good things come with a price. Especially peace and happiness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I hope you all liked this chapter and the tips at the top of the page HOPEFULLY helped you all ;) So I am pretty satisfied with this chapter. And I'm gonna give myself a break from being insecure about my writing because this was my first chapter with blood and violence in it. I tried my best not to be too gory but then I tried to have as much gore as possible. So again, if you did not read the last three notes I've left you, Eight is not Four. :D<strong>

**Oh and I finally finished a chapter for Free! It'll be posted in about an hour as soon as I revise it. **

**Please review, favorite and follow! :)**


	4. Those Bloody Blue Eyes

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the feedback! So yes there is going to be a LOT of romance in this story once Four comes in. And for the FIRST time, out of all of my stories, I FINALLY figured out how to make Four NOT act all OOC. Oh, and there will be some other romances so don't worry. Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Those Bloody Blue Eyes<strong>

Tris

The Factionless Inner Gate

Amar finally sets Caleb and me down. Amar's black leather jacket with the Dauntless symbol is stained with blood and tears. Tears still fall down my cheeks. I glare at Amar as I clench my fists. My jaw clenches as the vivid image of my mother's death is still fresh in my mind.

We're all hushed in silence, the only sound of argument, shouts and cries echo throughout the area before I say in a quiet voice; "You call yourself a trainer? You- you think that you're all...all high in the military, slaying titans and saving lives? How could you save many other lives when you couldn't save my mom?! Or at least Caleb and I could've if you–" I stop. Not wanting to go on.

His brown eyes are glassy and his bottom lip trembles as he says;

"I'm not high in the military. I don't slay titans. I only saved the lives of my comrades by giving them orders. And- and I couldn't save your mother—" His voice cracks.

"I couldn't save Natalie because I'm not brave! I'm not courageous! I'm not some savior! I'm not a hero! I'm a coward." Tears fall down his cheeks.

I remember how Amar and my parents were good friends. He's always been some family friend. An uncle. I don't know if those tears are for my mom, or for his cowardliness, his shame. Maybe both.

I turn to look at Caleb. His cheeks are flushed and damp, eyes bloodshot red. His neck glows a bright red as he runs it with his right hand. Caleb always rubbed his neck when he was scared or upset. Always keeping his thoughts to himself while I on the other hand shared my thoughts. Most of the time.

I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Amar.

"Listen, I'm going to take you both back to the Dauntless Wall. But first, let's gather some supplies and find Eight and his grandfather." He says.

We all nod.

"Okay so I'm going to search the area for them. If they find you two somehow, then shoot this flare gun." He raises the blue colored flare gun. "If something happens, fire the red flare gun." He raises the red flare gun.

"Got it?" He asks.

"Got it," Caleb and I say in unison.

He nods before launching himself into the sky, and disappears.

Caleb rubs his neck a little more. "Oh God, we're all alone. In the Factionless area. Without adult supervision."

I roll my eyes. "Caleb, we have the red flare gun. And I'm pretty sure we can defend ourselves. Or at least _I_ know how to defend myself. But I'm pretty sure that you're smart enough to figure out what to do if something happens."

He nods as his hands drop to his side.

"Tris,"

"Mhm?"

"Do you think dad knows about mom?" He asks.

I sigh as my eyes start to sting. "I highly doubt it."

* * *

><p>Its been two hours since Amar left. Caleb and I are starving as we have our backs pressed to the cool brick wall. The cries of the Factionless grow louder by the minute.<p>

"What do you think is going on?" I ask Caleb in a hushed whisper.

"They're probably fighting over the food and shelter. The Factionless never like to share their things. Even if it is the people of the Abnegation." Caleb says as he picks at his grey sleeve.

The shouts and cries suddenly starts to fade. I furrow my brows in confusion. Caleb's hands return to his neck.

"What the–" I'm cut off by a loud screech and explosion.

My ears ring but I instantly grab Caleb and throw him behind a garbage can. I try to follow but the ground trembles as debris and dust flow into the city of the Factionless. I fall onto the ground for what seems the hundredth time. My palms scrape the concrete as I skid into the garbage cans. My ears start to ring.

'Beatrice,' Caleb 'shouts' as he reaches for me.

But the ground shakes again. But not like the explosions we've had today. More like a stampede. I look up to see mob of woman. All crying and shouting. Behind them, some men point guns and daggers at another mob of men.

Everything is a blur as the men who were presumably helping the women fall to the ground. As they fall, their murderers faces twist into an evil sneer as they spot me on the ground. The guy in the middle, who look handsome but scary with face piercings and silver grey hair, pressed into a mohawk points to the women and girls as he gives orders to the other men in black rags. I can't hear anything but the high pitched ring. I turn to Caleb. A vein pops out of his neck as he screams and shouts. There are tears in his eyes and he points to the flare guns on the other side if the alley. I look back at the silver haired man to see him walking up to me in slow motion. A dagger in his right hand, a gag in his left.

There seems to be another explosion as the ground trembles and the silver haired man holds onto the wall to keep himself balanced. He frowns as he yells a bit more before kicking Caleb in the side. Caleb winces as he falls to the ground, skidding right next to me. The man start to kick some more at him as Caleb grabs my hand and says or mouths 'It's alright, it's alright to give up. Just know that whatever you decide to do, I'm doing that too. If you decide to fight, then I'll fight. And I'll go down when you go down.' I know that because he always said that to me during my rough times.

A fire that sparked within me when my mother died fades. The burning passion I had for revenge fades. It might not be alright to give up but I'm not giving up alone. I might have a break from this cruel world. I might see my mom again. Both Caleb and I.

I grit my teeth as searing pain burns through my stomach as he flips me over onto my back. The man smiles through his crooked teeth. But his icy blue eyes show anger and hunger. A hunger to kill.

No. No, it's not alright to give up. Mom would want us to keep fighting. She would want us to survive in this world. Why else would she have given birth to us and decide that it was alright to raise us in a world of chaos and destruction?

The man starts to push my blonde bangs out of my face as his other hands trails down my abdomen. By instinct, I bring up my knee to his groin. His face contorts in pain as he rolls off of me. I clumsily get up from the ground. My legs feel like jello ad I grab the flare guns and Caleb's hand. I hand him the red flare gun before I turn to the man. The ringing in my ear starts to fade. I can now hear but not clearly.

"You little bitch!" He curses as he brings up his dagger.

"And you fatass bastard!" I curse back. I've always had some sort of smart mouth.

He glares as he runs toward me.

"Caleb, fire!" I shriek as the man tackles me. His fingers dig into my shoulders as he throws me to the ground. My head hits the hard concrete floor. Then, the silver man kneels down, his hands grabbing and groping whatever he can find. His dagger finds it's way into my side as I lay there.

There's another explosion as a bright light flashes in the background. I see Caleb punching and slashing at the man in front of me. Then, out of no where, Caleb is pushed off of the man as another man, around my age, with short brown, almost black hair and olive skin slashes at the silver man with his sword. I catch a glimpse of his black cape and silver Dauntless symbol.

He's in the Scout Regiment.

My sight starts to blur as my mind starts to go blank. The last thing I see are the man's memorizing dark blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"What's her name?" A female voice asks as I begin to wake up.<p>

But I keep my eyes closed. Too tired and sore to be able to talk to anybody.

I assume that I'm in the infirmary. For as the air smells like plastic and medicine.

"The thing is, I don't really know. I just found her in the alley. I think those two men were attacking her." A deep voice says. His voice is... it's something I can't describe.

But his assumption is wrong.

"Well, one of the men, , is the ring leader of a gang who live and hunt in the Factionless alleys. The other wasn't a man. He's a boy. Caleb Prior. Son of Andrew Prior."

_"Hunt?" _The man asks.

"That gang is notorious for raping and killing females from the ages of six to thirty. And also young boys. This girl is lucky. If she hadn't fought back, she would've gotten more then what she has now." The feminine voice says.

At this, my eyes snap open as I try to get up. A gasp escapes my lips as the rest of my body doesn't cooperate. My head falls back onto the pillow. The back of my head burns in pain.

I look up to see a nurse with red hair and the soldier with blue eyes staring down at me intently.

"What?" I ask hoarsely. I have to clear my throat as the red headed nurse rushes to my side, giving me a cup of water.

The soldier shakes his head.

"Melody, can you–"

"Of course, sir. I'll just check up on Caleb Prior." She says as she leaves the small white room quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asks once the door is shut.

I nod but noticeably wince. "Yup," I lie. "Just peachy,"

He gives me a look.

I sigh. "No, I'm not."

He nods as he walks towards me.

"Tell me where it hurts. Okay?" He asks.

"Kay," I say breathlessly.

His hands slowly move to my right side. He gently nudges it, which sends a jolt of electricity through my body. The problem is, I don't know if it's from the pain or his hand.

He looks at me, his blue eyes twinkle in the light. Making them shine brighter than they normally do.

I shake my head. He proceeds moving to my stomach. He presses it. Hard.

I whimper in pain.

He cringes. "Sorry,"

"It's... It's alright." I say.

He removes his hands and turns to grab some ointment on the desk beside my bed. I immediately miss the warmth of his hand. Which is strange.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"Four," He pauses. "Now, what's your name?" He asks.

I open my mouth to say 'Beatrice,' but Beatrice doesn't feel right to me. I don't feel comfortable giving a soldier, a member of the Scout Regiment my full name. Plus, his name seems to be nickname. Four can't be his real name.

"Tris. Tris Prior." At this, his eyes widen.

Probably realizing that he had presumably beat my own brother.

"Is Caleb Prior–"

"Yes, he's my brother." I say as I roll my eyes. "I'm injured. Not deaf."

He nods sheepishly.

"Is Amar here?" I ask.

He nods.

"Is Eight here with him?"

He knits his brow in confusion. "Who?"

"Was there a boy and a man with him?"

He nods as bends over, trying to reach the gauze on the other side of the bed. That's when his cape moves a little behind his neck, revealing a tattoo. But I don't get a chance to see it as he moves away.

"What happened out there?" I ask.

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask." He pauses as he walks over the side of the room, opens a cabinet and grabs a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls.

"The man who had attacked you, Thomas, was a part of a gang in the Factionless who rapes and kills females and young boys. When the titans came waltzing into the Abnegation area, they took that as a chance to capture all of the fleeing women and children. They set off multiple bombs to make more and more people flee." He says as he grabs a cotton ball damp with alcohol and shows it to me.

"This might sting a bit." He says as he unwraps the gauze around my ribs to reveal a nasty, bloody gash between my ribs. The skin around it is either scratched or bruised.

"Is this the only one?" I ask.

He chuckles a bit.

"I'm sorry but no. You have about three stab wounds, a big gash in your head, a lot of bruises and a couple of broken bones. But some of 'em don't seem to be from that attack." He says suspiciously.

I bite my lip.

I won't say anything. I can't say anything. I can't cry in front of him. I can't show weakness.

He sighs and shakes his head. He dabs the cotton ball around the gash, sending jolts of pain up my body.

I grit my teeth to keep from crying.

He dabs the cotton ball a little closer to the wound.

A whimper escapes my lips.

He cringes a bit. But quickly recomposes himself.

Minutes later, there's a pounding on the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the patient in this room is being nursed right now and I don't think she wants to be–" The nurse's voice is cut off by a man's voice.

"Let me in, I have to see her. She's my daughter!" Dad.

"The patient in this room is unidentifiable. But your son is in the room down–"

"I know that! I just talked to him. His sister, my daughter, is in this room!" Dad shouts.

There's some movement and shuffling before the door opens.

There, stands my father, his green eyes widen as he sees me.

"Beatrice?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if there were any mistakes.<strong>

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
